


Let me taste you

by The_Leafy_Sea_Dragon



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: A bit soppy really, Anal Fingering, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leafy_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/The_Leafy_Sea_Dragon
Summary: Ok, so this is the first time EVER I'm posting one of my fics, so naturally I'm terrified (and possibly a bit drunk.)So, I had a few glasses before (while) writing this, and it's completely un-beated so all misstakes are mine (I guess I could blame the wine, too...)This is basically just Damen eating Laurent out, trying to give him all the pleasure and love he deserves.Hope you enjoy,xxx





	Let me taste you

Damen was hellbent on giving Laurent all the pleasure he deserved, to rewire his body and brain. To let it connect sex and pleasure with love and lust and affection and trust. To let him lose himself in the moment, to let go of control and simply feel.  
Now, in their Royal chambers in Marlas Damen lets his lips lead the way down Laurent’s spine, his tongue leaving a wet trail on the smooth skin. He can feel Laurent’s rapid pulse where their skin is touching.  
He let his teeth graze Laurent’s ass, hands firmly gripping his waist, coaxing the most delicious sound from Laurent.  
His hands move slowly down Laurent’s waist, stroking him all the way down to where his knees are planted on the bed, and back up to his ass. (gods, that ass) Cupping both cheeks he lets his thumbs move in circles, closer and closer to the crack, and as his fingers flutter over Laurent’s hole he can feel his own cock twitching, aching to touch himself he takes a deep breath and ignore it, turing his full attention back to Laurent, naked and flushed in front of him, breathing shallowly. 

”Just get on with it, Damen. Fuck me.” Laurent, impatiently.  
”No.”  
Laurent turns his head and looks at him in disbelief. ”No?”  
”No.”  
”Then what the—” before Laurent has a chance to get another word out Damen has firmed his grip on his ass, spread his cheeks and licked the soft, puckered skin around Laurent’s hole.  
Laurent lets out a soft, surprised ”Oh” and grips the sheet with both hands.  
”Yes, oh”, Damen answers, half amused, half in pain from want. When Laurent doesn’t protest these new activities Damen licks another strip, all the way from Laurent’s balls and over his hole letting this tongue linger there, circling and carefully prodding the opening, but not quite breaching, not yet. He’s going to take his time, savour every inch of Laurent, and most importantly: making sure Laurent is enjoying it. If the subtle movements of his body is anything to go on, so far—he is.  
Damen gently sucks at the puckered skin and groans at the heady, musky taste of Laurent. He could come from this, untouched and eating Laurent out.  
His tongue slips in, just the tip, his lips soft against Laurent, whose shaking arms have just failed him, leaving him facedown on the pillows. Damen helps holding him up now, one strong arm around his waist, the other hand trying to spread him open enough to let his tongue reach back, and in. It’s wet, and filthy, and wonderful. Damen circles the opening with a finger and slowly pushes it in as he takes Laurent’s balls in his mouth, sucking on them while he’s pushing further inside.  
Suddenly he needs to see Laurent, touching and tasting and feeling isn’t enough, Damen needs to see his face.  
His mouth lets go of Laurent’s balls, but his fingers are persistent, and he pushes a second finger inside as he rises a bit to look at Laurent.  
His fingers are white-knuckled in the sheets, faced turned to the side, hair a blond mess. His eyes are closed and mouth is open. Looking at those now-soft, pink lips, Damen has to kiss him.  
He leans over Laurent’s body, using the free hand to gently push the hair out of Laurent’s face, his blue eyes gazing up at Damen, questioningly, at the sudden interruption.  
”I just…I need to kiss you.” Laurent hears the slight desperation in Damen’s voice, quirks one side of his mouth and turns his head even more, to meet Damen in a hot-but-lazy kiss.  
Damen’s fingers keeps stroking, prodding and searching for that sweet-spot. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead agains Laurent’s. ”Are you ok?”, he pants out.  
”Yes.” It’s more a breath than a word, but it’s all Damen needs. He kisses Laurent again—his lips, his neck, his shoulder, his back, his ass—and lets his tongue find its way back into Laurent, joining his fingers in their quest for Laurent’s release, his own cock painfully hard and leaking.  
He lets his fingers slip out, and gives himself a quick squeeze, groaning loudly into Laurents ass at that feeling, but this isn’t for him, this is for Laurent. His hand snakes around Laurent grabbing for his cock, and with his tongue licking in and over his hole, and his lips kissing and sucking, he starts stroking the silky, hard length of Laurent.  
Laurent, such a quiet lover, simply whispers ”Damianos” as the climax rolls over him and Damen feels his hole spasm under his lips, around his tongue. Ropes of hot come spurting over his hands, Laurent’s chest and stomach, and the bed. Damen strokes and licks him through it all, softly kissing his way up Laurent’s back as the after-trembles course through him. Lowering himself down next to Laurent, looking at his beautifully flushed face and muzzled hair, trying to understand that this is the same person as ”The frigid Prince of Vere” with the haughty expression and proper clothing, cloth covering every inch of his stiff body.  
Laurent looks up at him, utterly debauched and blushing. ”Damen…I..Dam..”, he stuttered.  
”Don’t tell me I’ve finally found a way to render you speechless?” Damen teased. ”I’m sure a lot people would kill for this kind of knowledge.”  
Laurent managed to look both annoyed and shy at the same time at this, and Damen quickly added, all of a sudden self-consciously ”Um, did you like it, I’ve never…I mean, I maybe need practice, it can get better…”  
”Damen, shut up.” They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And then, ”fuck me.”  
”What?”  
”Fuck me. Or I can suck your cock if you prefer. But I’m ready, and what you just did was fucking amazing, Damen, but I just want to feel you inside me now, and looking at you I think that what you want, too.” At this Laurent smirked, sending a meaningful look at Damen’s throbbing, leaking cock. ”Fuck me.”  
Damen didn’t need to be asked (told?) again, and reached for the oil.  
Laurent was on his back under him warm and slick and pliant. Eyes heavily lidded from both the orgasm and new arousal. He took the vial from Damen, dripping it into his hands and finally stroking Damen’s cock.  
Damen groaned, again. ”Laurent, I’m gonna come like this if you…”  
With clever hands Laurent guided Damen’s cock to his ass, and Damen pushed in. The hotness was almost overwhelming (when wasn’t it, with Laurent?) and Damen had to grit his teeth and pace himself, pausing he rested his forehead against Laurent’s shoulder.  
”Damen, fuck me. Come inside me.” Laurent’s hands found his ass and guided him deeper with a firm push, ”fuck me.” Damen did. Laurent’s hands trailed lower and he felt an oily finger—or two?—at his entrance. His mind went blank.  
He thrust into Laurent and Laurent pushed into him. He fucked Laurent and he fucked himself on Laurent’s fingers. And he exploded. His hot come pulsed into Laurent, teeth biting and nails scratching and fingers tangled in hair, pulling. Pain mixed with pleasure, pleasure, pleasure.  
Damen collapsed on top of Laurent, still inside him, wanting to always be inside him.  
Laurent looked up at him, ”And so, did you like it?”  
Damen’s brain was still post-orgasm-mush, but he managed to get out, ”No one has ever…it was amazing, Laurent.”  
Laurent half-smiled at this, ”lots of firsts today.”  
”Aye”, Damen agreed. ”Next time, will you fuck me?” Laurent’s eyes grew wide at this, ”yes” he whispered. And they kissed. And kissed. And kissed.


End file.
